Love between a Student and a Master
by kendallmyles276
Summary: Shenron harbors deep feelings for his student Gaia, but is worried about the outcomes of his actions. Will Gaia feel the same way?


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. They all belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation.

Info: This is my first lemon that I am writing. This is going to be an odd pairing but it is about my OC Gaia and (Anthro!) Shenron. This is a M/M lemon lots of Eternal Dragon loving ;). Hope you enjoy!

One day on the planet Earth, a young saiyan warrior named Gaia was currently going through a very intense training session with his mentor who is believe it or not, the eternal dragon Shenron himself! Shenron is a very large eastern dragon with a strict, firm attitude and wisdom that goes far than the eye can see. He is also the guardian of seven magical orbs known as "Dragon Balls." Legend tells that whoever gets all seven balls will be granted a single wish. In fact, that's how Gaia got to be the student of the eternal dragon because of a single wish.

"Phew! Jeez I thought it wouldn't as hard as fighting multiple martial artists experts!" Gaia wheezed as he finished. "That was a spectacular performance! Gaia you are getting better every single day." Shenron praised in his deep, majestic voice. "It wasn't easy but I don't intend to give up! Sooner or later I'll be just as strong and wise as you!" Gaia said giving a grin towards the dragon. Shenron returned the gesture with a toothy grin "I sure hope so my little human."

"Well I'm going to get some rest, see you in a few?" Gaia asked. "Indeed after taking your usual one-hour break, come back so we can finish up." Shenron instructed. Gaia bows down to Shenron and takes off to his room to refresh. As soon as Gaia left, Shenron took a deep sigh and started to feel a bit depressed. "*Sigh* How long can I keep this under wraps. How I really feel about Gaia…" Deep down Shenron has harbored very deep feelings for Gaia, as he trained Gaia he started to take a liking to him for his pure heart and kind words to the point where his heart has completely melted for the saiyan warrior. "What's the point?! It will never work out! I'm a dragon and he's a saiyan! *Sob* WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE SO HARD!" Shenron threw himself down into the ground and cried quietly, shutting himself out of the world. "Shenron? Is something troubling you my brother?" said a deep voice. Shenron looked up and saw his fellow dragon and brother Porunga, the eternal namekian dragon. "It's nothing just some private things." Shenron objected. But Porunga was smart enough to see through Shenron's lies. Porunga put a hand onto his brother's stubby shoulder. "Come brother, you know you can always talk to me about problems you have." Porunga soothed. Shenron looked down and then took a deep breath, "Ok you know about my student Gaia correct?" Shenron asked. "Ah. Yes the boy who asked you for your training as his wish for gathering your seven dragon balls. What about him?" Porunga questioned. "Well… I kind of- no I truly have feelings for the boy, but I'm afraid of either disturbing him or cancelling his training with me. I truly love him Porunga, he is my little one. What should I do?" Shenron pleaded. "At ease my brother if you really want to tell him how you really feel, then go and talk to him slowly ease into it." Porunga advised. Shenron thought deeply and then nodded "That sounds like a good idea, thank you again old friend." Shenron thanked. "Of course I'll be rooting for you!" Porunga joked before disappearing. After Porunga left, Shenron mustered up his courage and went to the dojo where his dear little one was resting peacefully in his quarters. "Soon Gaia, I will finally tell you how much you really mean to me. Just you wait." Shenron said to himself a small smile draped on his snout. Shenron flew over to Gaia's quarters, his heart thumping fast with each step he took. As soon as he got to Gaia's quarters entrance, Shenron lifted a paw and gently knocked. "Gaia are you in there? It's Shenron." Shenron called out. "Yeah I'm here, sorry Shenron I kind of dozed off you can come in." Gaia apologized. "No need for apologies young one." Shenron assured as he slid his long body into Gaia's room. "So what's been going on since I left? You seemed troubled when I last saw you." Gaia asked with a serious look on his face. Shenron's eyes widened when he was asked that question and sweat began trickling down his face. "Calm down Shenron, remember what Porunga told you. You can't turn back now!" Shenron said in his head. "Gaia, sit beside me little one I like to have a word with you." Shenron requested, a blush starting to appear on his snout. "Sure, I'm all ears Shenron." Gaia replied sitting on the floor next to Shenron's head and looked at him with full attention. "Gaia you and I have known each other since you made that wish three years ago." Shenron began after he gulped down his anxiety. "Yeah back then you were more stern back then. At first you immediately refused, but after I gave my reasons you decided to train me. But you were very harsh with you training practices." Gaia reminisced. "Shenron what are you trying to tell me?" Gaia asked. "Gaia what I'm trying to say is that…. I have deep feelings for you.." Shenron confessed. Gaia's heart stopped after hearing that statement. "Shenron… what did you just say?!" Gaia asked. "You heard me Gaia, I love you, with all my heart and soul. You are a part of my life and I want to share the rest of my life with you! You are my dear little one and you will always be. I truly, deeply love you Gaia!" Shenron confessed his eyes locked with Gaia's. Gaia looked deep in the dragon's blood red eyes and saw pure love behind those eyes. Gaia gave a warm hearted smile, "Shenron I'm glad you said that, I love you as well. I was afraid you might reject my feelings." Gaia confessed. Shenron eyes went wide again, a smile as huge as his maw appeared on his face, "You… you really mean it?!" Shenron said happily. "Yes, Shenron I never tell a lie you know that!" Gaia said smirking.

"Oh, Gaia… *sob*" Shenron lowered his head towards his little one and pressed his head into his chest "Thank you so much! I promise I'll make you very happy!" Shenron swore. "That goes double for me!" Gaia replied back as he hugged Shenron's head. "Gaia… please... allow me to show my love for you… this is my wish to you" Shenron requested while nuzzling the saiyan gently. "Of course my love…it shall be done" Gaia whispered jokingly before bringing his lover's head to his and slowly pressed his lips against Shenron's maw.

"Mmmmm….Gaia, I love you." Shenron moaned as they kissed. Gaia stroked Shenron's chin lovingly as their tongues danced and swirled with each other. "Shenron…you're so delicious, ohhh…" Gaia pushed his tongue into Shenron's mouth. Shenron gladly accepted the entrance of Gaia's tongue. "Oh yes *smooch* this is such a dream come true. Mmmm!" Shenron gave a deep grunt as he fiercely kissed the saiyan. "Ok…time out Shenron. Let's savor this." Gaia said as he broke the kiss with his dragon. Shenron hesitated, but reluctantly separated. "Ok then Gaia, let's have some more fun in bed. Sounds good?" Shenron asked. "Of course, you sexy dragon. I would love nothing more than to get your scaly hide in bed." Gaia replied. "Wait… I have a nice little surprise for you. Close your eyes my little one" Shenron said seductively. Gaia nodded then closed his eyes. Shenron grabbed a sorcery book from one of the shelves in the room and recited a spell in dragon language. There was a flash of light and then it went back down. "Ok my love, you can open your eyes." Shenron said smiling. Gaia opened his eyes and saw a breathtaking sight. Shenron was now an anthropomorphic dragon with a very well toned body, a thick tail and sporting yellow pants with athletic bandages wrapped around his wrists and ankles. "Wow…Shenron you look amazingly sexy!" Gaia complemented. "Thank you…It's all for you my love." Shenron said. "Now enough compliments, let's enjoy ourselves Gaia…" Shenron cooed as he took of his pants revealing his naked body in front of his saiyan lover. "Come here then, my sexy draggie" Gaia said grinning as he undressed and climbed onto the bed. Shenron climbed onto the bed on top of his little one and gave him another kiss on the lips. Gaia pulled the dragon down and hugged him around his thick neck, deepening the kiss. The two just laid there time flying away as they melted into each other's feelings. "Mmmm…Shenron let's take this to the next level…" Gaia said as he licked Shenron's chest. "Ohhhh…I would love that Gaia!" Shenron replied as he enjoyed the treatment. "*Sigh* that's it Gaia lick my chest it's very delicious" Shenron replied as he gave the same treatment. "Oh that feels soooo good Shenron!" Gaia moaned. Shenron smiled and kissed his little one's chest before laying on his belly in front of Gaia's cock and placing his cock in front of Gaia's face. "Would you like to taste my legendary cock Gaia?" Shenron asked passionately. "Don't mind if I do! Your balls are so heavy, you must be pretty eager huh?" Gaia replied as he happily took Shenron's length into his mouth. "Indeed and it's all for you… *Growl*" Shenron gave a soft growl as he felt the warmth encompass his cock. "Oh yes! This feels so good my love! Please give me more!" Shenron roared as he felt his cock being massaged by Gaia's mouth. The saiyan smiled as he pleasured his master turned lover. The saiyan then felt a warmth on his cock, he looked down to see Shenron sucking on his cock.

"Gaia, you taste so good my love. Very sweet in taste…just the way I like you" Shenron moaned. Both of the males' orgasms were skyrocketing after a half hour trying to pleasure each other as much as they could. "Shenron! I'm going to pop!" Gaia yelled. "Let it out Gaia! *ROAR*" Shenron roared after saying his last word releasing his dragon cream into his love's mouth. "Shenron! Ohhh!" Gaia yelled out releasing his own load into his dragon's mouth shuddering as he finished. "Wow! Shenron you taste so good! Tastes so syrupy sweet!" Gaia said astonished at the taste. "I could say the same to you Gaia!" Shenron replied. Gaia pulled Shenron close to him and gave him a kiss letting him taste the delicious nectar. "So are you ready the next part Shenron?" "Yes, take me little one. I have dreamt of this moment." Gaia lovingly laid Shenron on his belly on the bed and moved his large tail to the side, revealing his wonderfully untouched tailhole.

"Shenron you have such a nice ass, my love Delicious!" Gaia complemented. "Mmmmm… please don't tease me Gaia *Whimper* Ahh!" Shenron yelped as Gaia blew warm air over his hole. "Hush my dragon, good things come to those who wait." Gaia teased. "*Growl* I'll get you for that joke!" Shenron said giving a slight glare. Gaia then lowered his head and began to lick Shenron's hole. Gaia took a sniff of his hole and groaned in pleasure.

"Shenron your hole smells so good like ivory and cinnamon mixed together…" Gaia moaned. Shenron was shaking and trembling as his ass was being eaten out to the point where he can't take anymore teasing. "Kami! Gaia please just put in already!" Shenron bellowed. "Ok nice and ready… prepare yourself Shenron!" Gaia grinned as he grabbed Shenron by his hips and pulled his rear close to his own hips.

"Move this out of the way…" Gaia grabbed Shenron's tail and put it around his shoulder, revealing the dragon's tempting bubble butt. Gaia then took his cock and circled the tip around Shenron's hole before placing it on the middle. "Let me know if this hurts Shenron. OK?" Gaia questioned. Shenron nodded and braced himself. "I'm ready put it in." Shenron said. With that response, Gaia slowly began to push in to dragon's hole putting a little at a time. Shenron grunted and winced as he felt the meat penetrate him. Gaia stopped and looked at Shenron with concern, then patted Shenron's rump to get his attention. "I'm okay just push it all in, I can take it." Shenron reassured. "Brace yourself then…*GRUNT*" Gaia said as he gave a powerful thrust, making their hips collide with a loud SMACK! "AH! That's it!" Shenron moaned as he felt Gaia's cock slid to the hilt. "You OK? That wasn't rough I hope." Gaia asked concerned. Gaia tried to pull out but Shenron kept him still giving him a nod of his head. "Ok here I go." Gaia then began to pull out, causing Shenron to grunt irritatingly after feeling empty before being stuffed again by the saiyan's cock. Gaia soon picked a more comfortable rhythm, balls smacked against each other in a erratic melody as both Gaia and Shenron grunted and moaned.

"Fuck… this feels like true heaven! Don't slow down!" Shenron pleaded as his body shook from Gaia's pounding. Gaia looked down at his dragon and smiled as he watched Shenron's butt bounce and jiggle with each hard thrust he gave. "Don't worry! I don't plan to you sexy dragon!" Gaia mercilessly pounded into Shenron causing the bed to shake roughly and squeak loudly. "YAAGH! UH! Gaia I can't hold it anymore!" Shenron bellowed out as he felt his orgasm nearing. "Shenron…SHENRON! AHHH!" Gaia screamed out as white ropes of cum began to coat Shenron's insides with his final thrusts. "GAIA! *ROAAAAR*" Shenron released a mighty roar as thick ropes of draconic seed sprayed over the bed decorating it making it look like a sheet of snow. Gaia and Shenron panted as their orgasms died down, then after a few minutes Gaia pulled out of Shenron's gaping hole making his cum drip down Shenron's balls and legs. Shenron pulled Gaia down to him kissing him firmly and passionately as they enjoyed their afterglow. "Gaia, you have no idea how much this means to me. You've made a me a very happy dragon…" Shenron said tiredly with a faint smile on his snout. "I could say the same thing to you Shenron, I'm glad I was able to do this with you… But next time, you will have to fuck me since I pounded you *Laugh*." Gaia joked as he rubbed his head on his dragon's chest.

After a few more minutes the two lovers fell asleep with Shenron turning back into his original form curled around Gaia like a snake surrounding it's meal. Shenron placed one last kiss on Gaia's head before laying his head next to his, their bond stronger than just master and student. Meanwhile, Porunga saw the two of them sleeping together and gave a soft smile, "Good job Shenron… It's seems my work here is done."

THE END


End file.
